Crimping two pieces of metal or other materials to one another, by deforming one or both of them to hold the other, is used extensively in metalworking. Crimping is also used to connect an electrical connector to a conductive component such as an electrical wire. Crimping is a cold-working technique that can form a strong bond between the two crimped objects.
Certain materials, such as brittle materials or other materials with difficult cold-working properties, may be difficult to crimp to other materials. Additionally, when one of the objects is subjected to thermal or stress cycling, the bond created by crimping may weaken or fail. For example, if an electrical connector is crimped to an active material such as a shape memory material wire using a standard crimp with a uniform cross-sectional area (such as a circular crimp or a barrel crimp), the cyclical shape change of the active material occurring with thermal cycling may diminish the bond.